L'esprit de Noël
by La p'tite Baka
Summary: Sasuke Uchiwa, habitant de la petite ville de Konoha, déteste la période de Noël pour une raison inconnue. Encore une fois cette année, il va devoir supporté l'esprit de Noël qu'il renie tant . Cependant, la venue d'un mystérieux individu va lui faire complètement changer sa vision de cette fête tellement apprécier par les autres résident de la ville. (Premier os posté)


**L'Esprit de Noel**

Auteur:Moi

Couples: Sasunaru

Genre:Romance(pas dans l'univers du manga)

Thème:Noel

Disclamer:Les persos de son pas à moi (quel domage...)

Notes de l'auteur:Excuse d'avance pour les fautes et autre ignominie du genre en espérant que vous apprécier quand même

Sasuke Uchiwa vivait dans une petite ville du nom de Konoha parmis des milliers d'autres un petits détails le diférenciait des autres pensionnaires, à la différence de la population de la ville, celui-ci détestait la période Noel pourtant si apprécier par les résidents de la plupars des persones,vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi cette fête est-elle haïe par notre jeune pour répondre à votre question, il faut remonter trois ans plus tôt:

_Cette nuit là était particulièrement froide et téméraire celui qui s'aventurait dans les rues imaculées de la ville sans au moins trois couche de vê étions le vingt-cinq Décembre, jour fatidique tant attendu par les nombreux enfants du monde entier et oû l'on était senser célébrer en compagnie de ces proches la fête de Noël.Oû les enfants impatiens débalait rapidement leur cadeaux et découvrait les jouets disposés à l'intérieur sous les yeux bienveillant de leur cette année là, quelqun n'était ni chez lui avec ses parents, ni en train de s'émerveiller devant d'inombrables Uchiwa, qui vivait seul avec son frêre ainée depuis la mort de leur parents se trouvait justement au chevet de celui-ci dans la chambre d'hopital à son était ateint d'une maladie encore incurable de nos jours et restait cloué au lit toute la journé medecins avait tristement affirmer que ce jour serait le dernier auquel l'aîné des Uchiwa cadet refusa d'abord de croire leur dires et les envoya balader en beauté mais reconnut finalement la vérité de leur voulut évidement veillé son frêre jusqu'au moment voulu ce que lui accordairent imédiatement les son unique famille lacha son dernier souffle, le brun ne retint plus ses larmes, les laissant dévalés son visage pour s'écraser sur les draps blanc qui couvrait le lit oû reposait le corp désormais inerte d' fut le debut de sa profonde haine envers ce moment précis dans l'année qui lui avait enlevé la chose à laquelle il tenait le plus, le seul membre Uchiwa restant._

Sasuke retint un sourire amer en contemplant les ombres des voisins d'en face semblant respirer le bonheur à travers la vitre de sa année, ils avait eu droit à au moins un mètre de poudre blanche et les chasses neige croulait sous le brun reposa son attention sur son lit et s'y installa cofortablement en s'emistouffla dans la douce couette de abaissa les paupières et emtama sa nuit, il commençais tous juste à s'endormir quand un évènement plutôt surprenant surgit.

Une jeune femme au long cheveux de jaïs habillée d'une longue tunique de soie banche se tenait devant lui, le fixant de ses perles é sons ne franchit les lèvres du ténebreux qui restait bêtement immobile, fesant les gros fut donc la nouvelle venue qui engagea la conversation:

"bonjour Sasuke"

-Comment as tu fait pour entrer ici?Et qui es tu?!,interrogea Sasuke du tac au tac

-Je suis là pour te faire réaliser l'erreur que tu commets depuis trois ans maintenant déjà

-Une erreur?,répéta le brun intrigué

-Je n'ais pas besoin de te rapelé l'évenement de ce jour là n'est-ce pas?Depuis, tu hais profondement cette fê but est de t'ouvrir les yeux.

-M'ouvrir les yeux?Qui est tu pour me parler de haine?S'est tu ce que ça fait de perdre un être cher au moins?!, cria-t-il en bondissant du lit oû il était coucher depuis le début

-Depuis sa mort, tu n'a plus jamais aimé personne et tu t'es forgé une carapace repoussant les autres, te plongeant ainsi dans la , il semblerait que quelqun est réussi à la briser", continua la jeune femme d'une voix douce et apaisante

Un certain blondinet traversat l'esprit de Sasuke à l'évoquation de ce "quelqun".Il chassa vite cette image, ce crétin n'était que son voisin d'appartement et n'avait absolument rien de mignon...bon peu être sa petite moue boudeuse quand il l'envoyer balader et...non!non!Rien du tout!Et puis comment pouvait-elle savoir tout ça d'abord?De quoi ce melait-elle,de quel droit venait-elle chez lui par effraction pour lui parler d'amour?

"Arrête avec tes conneries et sort de chez moi!Que je l'aime ou pas ne te regarde pas!,ordona le ténébreux agacé par ces bétîses

-Tu avoue donc que tu l'aime, c'est un bon début, continua la mystérieuse femme au yeux nacré

-Quoi?J'ai jamais dit une chose pareille!Ne vas pas te faire des films, je l'appréci c'est tout!

-Je vais te montrer quelque chose", commença-t-elle en lui prenant la main

Une lumière les enveloppa et le brun se sentit fermé les yeux à cause du rayon aveuglant, celui-ci les ouvrit et découvrit un appartement qu'il connaissait bien, très bien même.C'était le foyer de Naruto, justement de lui qu'on parlait tiens...mais au fait,comment es-ce qu'il était arrivé là?Cette fille pouvait se téléporter?Il aurait put réffléchir encore longtemps quand une tête blonde apparue dans l'entrebaillement de la porte voisine.C'était Naruto qui s'avachit sur le canapé situé au centre de la pièce avec une carte à la main.

"Alors je lui donne ou pas?Il va sûrement me toiser comme d'habitude et me dire "Désoler je ne suis pas homosexuel".Pffff, mais au moins il le saura, se dit-il à lui même ne pouvant apparament pas voir les deux jeune gens pourtant face à lui.

-Pourquoi ne nous voit-il pas?,Questiona Sasuke en fixant la carte dans les mains du "ramenophile".

Alors il aimait quelqun qui semble ne pas l'aimer en retour?Un sentiment inconue traversa le corp du brun, il avait envi de retrouver le connard qui osait faire souffrir son crétin de blond et de le...attendez, il avait bien penser "son crétin de blond"?Pourquoi ressentait-il cela, c'était absurde il ne pouvait pas l'aimer n'est-ce pas?Si son frêre était encore là il rigolerait bien en le voyant se torturer l'esprit de cette façon.

-Il ne peut pas nous voir, ce ne sont que nos esprit qui sont dans cette pièce, quand à nos corps ils sont toujours chez toi, expliqua la jeune femme

-Je vois, mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que je fait ici, pourquoi m'as tu emmener ici exactement?,demanda le brun toujours pas satisfait

-Pour que tu remarque enfin ce qui saute au yeux de tout le monde sauf toi,répondit-elle en lancant un regard vers le blond qui monologuait toujours avec sa carte.

-Comment ça?Exprime toi plus clairement à la fin!,s'emporta légèrement l'Uchiwa

-Ecoute et regarde, fut la seule réponse qu'elle lui donna

Il obéit,son côté curieux révéler au grand jour, quoi?Tout le monde à ses petit dé reprit son autodialoque:

"Et même si je la lui donnait, je lui dit quoi moi?"Sasuke je t'aime"?Non trop direct...

Sasuke n'écoutait plus les paroles du blond, il était figé.Alors c'était lui la persone à qui la carte était destiné?Quel imbécile, et dire qu'il ne c'était pas rendu compte des sentiments de Naruto alors que ceux-ci se trouvait juste sous son se sentait vraiment idiot maintenant, lui qui se demandait si son amour serait reciproque un oui il l'aimait, comme un dingue même, jusqu'a maintenant il refusait d'accepter cette attirance qu'il éprouvait pour ce crétin de ...non ce mec à la bouille l'avait fait souffrir pendant tout ce temps.

"Je pense que tu n'as plus besoin de moi à présent, ajouta la jeune femme en lui reprenant le fois revenu dans le studio du brun elle relâcha la pression sur sa main et termina:

"Maintenant que tu l'as trouvé, ne t'en sépare pas...,conseilla la femme au cheveux de jaïs

-Merci heu,hésita le brun,il ne connaîssait même pas son nom depuis le début

-Hinata,réctifia-t-elle

-Merci...Hinata, conclu Sasuke avant de la voir disparaitre dans un océan de lumière bienveillante

Maintenant il devait aller voir le blond et tout lui avouer,et laisser sa fierté de côté aussi mais bon, il pouvait bien faire ça pour qu'avec ses bonnes résolutions il s'appretait à partir, on toqua à la s'empressa d'aller ouvrir,ayant une petite idée de la persone se trouvant derrière la fois la porte ouverte, il découvrit sans surprise un Naruto rouge pivoine déballant des phrases sans aucun sens en lui tendant la dite carte.

"S-salut je voulais te dire que j-je,enfin te d-donné ç-ça et...,bafouilla le blondinet soudain faciné par le plancher à ses pied

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car des lèvres se posèrent sur les avait tant rêver de cet instant qu'il se pinça discretement pour vérifier qu'il n'allucinait -t-il fut certain de ne pas rêver, il encercla le cou du brun de ses bras et le serra contre durent se séparer par manque d'air et Naruto en profita pour ajouter:

"Joyeux Noël Sasuke-chan

"Toi aussi Naru-baka"

**FIN**

Et voilà j'espere que ça vous aura plus,n'hésiter pas à expliquer dans un commentaire ce qui vous à déplus et Joyeux Noël à tous!

Bonus:Avis des personnage

Naruto:Je suis gay?

Sasuke:J'ai l'air d'un attardé dans cette histoire

Baka:Voyons les gars, soyez indulgent j'ai passer deux jours dessus juste pour vos petites tête!

Sasuke:Ce ne serait pas plûtot pour ton plaisir à toi?

Naruto:Moi j'aime bien

Baka:Ha enfin quelqun qui reconnait mon talent!Et évidement que c'est un peu pour moi aussi, je ne vais pas écrire quelque chose que je n'aime pas!

Sasuke:Talent talent, faut le dire vite alors hein

Baka:Keuwaaa!Tu oses remettre en question mon imagination alors qu'il t'a permit d'embrasser ton petit Naru?!

Naruto:Mais j'ai quand même l'air un peu idiot non?

Sasuke/Baka:Tu n'en as pas l'air, tu est un crétin!

Naruto:Naniiii ttebayo?!

Fin de l'avis des personnages.


End file.
